Loveless
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Desde que aquella persona que más admiraba, Ikuto ya no era el mismo, su frialdad alejo a todos y nunca volvió a sonreír…Hasta que un día, aquella chica de cabellera rosada lo hizo sonreír por primera vez en nueve años…Amuto, Rimagiko, Kutau!
1. Chapter 1

**|x| Loveless |x|**

**Chapter 1**

_El Accidente._

_Aquella chica que formó una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel chico..._

-¿Nii-San quieres que te ayude en algo? – preguntó un pequeño muy curioso mientras sonreía y se asomaba para preguntarle a su hermano si necesitaba ayuda o para hacerle un favor.

Aquel chico de cabello azul y ojos ambarinos sonrió mientras metía la última maleta a la cajuela de la camioneta.

-No te preocupes hermanito, ¡Ya tengo todo! – dijo eufórico mientras en un intento cerró la cajuela pero esta se abrió de golpe lanzándolo contra la pared provocando la sonrisa burlona de aquel pequeño quien encarnó la ceja al ver la acción estúpida de su hermano mayor.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó burlón.

El chico se separó de la pared y suspiró con una sonrisa.

Se coloco a espaldas de la cajuela y el pequeño hizo lo mismo.

-Una, dos, ¡Tres! – gritaron al unisonó mientras recargaban su peso en la cajuela cerrándola. Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

-¡Yoru cuídate mucho hijo! – le digo su madre como en… ¡Octava vez en 10 minutos! Yoru se dejo besar por su madre mientras hacía muecas divertidas haciendo que su pequeño hermano comenzara a reír.

-¡Souko cálmate mujer! – espetó el esposo de aquella mujer mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la separaba de su pobre y asfixiado hijo- Hijo, ¡Cuídate y se un buen hombre! – le dijo orgulloso mientras sonreía. El joven sonrió y alzo el pulgar.

-¡Nii-San! ¿Regresaras para navidad? – preguntó el pequeño mientras sonreía con esperanzas.

El adolecente sonrió y abrió los labios para responder cuando fue interrumpido por aquella típica voz de mujer que avisan las salidas de los vuelos.

-Bueno hijo, es hora de partir – dijo Haruto, el padre y esposo de aquella familia.

Yoru asintió y cogió sus maletas mientras caminaba hacia el 911…

* * *

_-Hoy nueve de septiembre del 2001 se reporta el peor ataque terrorista en Estados Unidos – dijo una mujer seriamente con la voz quebrada mientras capas de humo salían detrás de ella._

Aquella mujer que se encontraba en la cocina dejo de lavar sus platos para acercarse hacia su esposo y a su pequeño hijo preocupada sentándose en un sofá disponible en aquella sala.

-Cariño, podrías ponerlo en altavoz – más bien no fue una pregunta si no que una afirmación.

El hombre suspiró mientras le quitaba el _'mute' _a aquel aparato electrónico. El pequeño Tsukiyomi dejo su revista de Anime y manga para posar su vista en el televisor sin mucho interés.

_-El vuelo 911 se ha estrellado contra las torres gemelas por… - la mujer ya no pudo seguir porque en seguida comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba los ojos y lloraba en silencio- N-no puedo seguir…- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

El señor apagó el televisor antes de que el control remoto cayera. Su mano se quedo en donde estaba, apuntando el televisor, mientras que la señora quedo en estado de shock y el más afectado, el pequeño Ikuto, temblaba mientras unas largas y finas lágrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¡NII-SAN!- gritó desgarrándose la garganta mientras corría hacia el patio trasero.

* * *

_Y desde esa vez no volví a sonreír._

_Por esos estúpidos terroristas perdí a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, a mi querido hermano mayor Yoru. Solamente puedo apretar los puños como hago ahora para aguantar las ganas de llorar. A veces, quisiera sonreír de nuevo y encontrar un amigo de millones de personas en el mundo. Pero sería tan asqueroso encariñarse con un simple humano que seguramente moriría después de los 60 años a excepción que tenga un choque o algún accidente. Ya pasaron 9 años desde ese trágico momento que arruino mi felicidad. Me encuentro solo, sin nadie que me haga sonreír o al cual llorar en su hombro desquitando todo ese dolor acorralado en mi corazón._

_Perdí a todos mis amigos o los que se hacían pasar por ellos. Cuando mi hermano estaba conmigo siempre se juntaban conmigo y era feliz. Pero luego que el falleció injustamente ¿Qué pasó? Todos me dejaron. Maldita gente hipócrita. Ahora que abro bien los ojos nunca tuve amigos, esperen, ¡Tengo uno! La triste y bella soledad. Que me ha acompañado durante estos malditos nueve años siempre abrazándome con aquellos fríos brazos que me envuelven a la oscuridad y yo acepto al abrazo sin duda alguna._

_Estúpido New Jersey, si mi madre nunca hubiera querido mudarse aquí y dejar Japón no hubiera pasado esto. ¡LA ODIO! Por mi que se podrá en su infierno de lágrimas, ¡SI! ¡ACABO DE INSULTAR A MI MADRE! ¿Y QUÉ? ¿ME VAS A REGAÑAR? ¿VINISTE AQUÍ PARA REGARÑARME O PARA SABER DE MI HISTORIA?_

_Suspiró por tercera vez en la noche, en verdad, lo siento. Solo que…A veces me vuelvo loco al saber que toda mi asquerosa vida estar en la soledad, en la oscuridad…_

_Por eso decidí estudiar en la Academia Seiyo Elementary que se encontraba en Japón, para alejarme de toda esa presión y mala atmósfera que habitaba en mi antiguo hogar…_

-¡Lo siento! - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un golpe de hombro a hombro por culpa de una chica de cabellos morados que pasaba a mi lado corriendo disculpándose por lo sucedido.

Suspiré mientras daba un paso en la academia y allí fue donde la vi… Su cabellora rosada revoloteando en el aire como si este estuviera echo especialmente para mover aquella cabellera de manera lenta y sensual. Aquellos finos labios rosados abriéndose y cerrándose al compás de las palabras que salían con una voz algo graciosa pero hermosa. Y aquellos ojos, ¡Aquellos ojos ambarinos que captaron mi atención! Además de mi mirada incrustandoce en la de ella, ella sonrió y por primera vez en nueve años sonreí...

_¿Review?_

_Pues aquí dejando el prólogo:3 esta historia será muy triste! D: así que agarren sus pañuelos ! xD pero a la vez sera muy tierna!:3 _


	2. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


End file.
